onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Aladine
|image= |jname=アラディン |rname=''Aradin'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 620 |affltion=Sun Pirates; Ryugu Kingdom (former) |ocupation=Pirate; Doctor; Soldier (former); Slave (former) |jva= }} Aladdin is a goatsbeard brotula merman. He was a Ryugu Kingdom soldier and then a slave before becoming the doctor of the Sun Pirates. Appearance Aladdin is a tall, muscular merman. He has slanted thin eyes, dark hair that is tied in a long ponytail falling on his back in many curves, and a full beard with a goatee. His long tail is light-coloured in the upper part, but gets darker near the fins, where spots start to appear, eventually becoming a plain dark color. He wears a long, open dark vest with the crew’s Jolly Roger on the back, and carries around a trident on his back, held up by a belt which goes diagonally over his left shoulder. He has a tattoo that says "1TC" on his left bicep and the Sun Pirates’ tattoo on the left side of his stomach, covering his slave mark. Personality Aladdin appears to be rather calm and level-headed. As a former slave, he is able to understand the kind of trauma that a freed slave goes through. Also, despite his personal trauma of suffering as a slave, he managed to overlook it in order to tend to World Noble Mjosgard's wounds, at least at the request of Otohime. Relationships Crew He seems to get along well with the rest of the crew. He has not been shown having any problems with any other member, and he did his best to save Fisher Tiger's life, showing great affection and devotion to him. Arlong also called him "brother", signifying a sign of respect even from the ill-tempered fishman only to the extent that Aladdin isn't human. Aladdin also seems to form a close friendship with Jinbe after he became the second captain of the Sun Pirates. Koala Having been a former slave himself, Aladdin was sympathetic towards Koala and appeared to have gotten along well with her. It is unknown if he was hateful toward humans like Arlong, but his somewhat protective behavior toward Koala implies that he does distinguish between individual humans and is not judging them across the board. Abilities and Powers Being the doctor of the Fishman Pirates, Aladdin has the medical training to treat his wounded crewmates, as demonstrated by diagnosing the heavily injured Fisher Tiger. As a merman, he is a fast swimmer and can breath underwater. He has also displayed a considerable degree of strength, having been able to lift a barrel as large as himself over his head with a single hand. Weapons During his time under the command of Fisher Tiger, he was seen holding a trident, possibly something he kept from his days as a soldier in the Neptune Army. History Fisher Tiger's Time Aladdin used to be a soldier of the Ryugu Kingdom, until he was captured and sold off as a slave. He was eventually set free by Fisher Tiger and joined the Sun Pirates. He is first seen in Fisher Tiger's quarters when Hatchan alerted the captain about an enemy ship approaching. He later explained to Jinbe about how Koala's former life of slavery is affecting her behavior, making her think she has to work constantly. He is later seen in a town with other members of the Sun Pirates, carrying supplies back to the ship, Aladdin carrying a barrel on his shoulder. That night, he was enjoying himself as he ate with the rest of the crew. When the crew arrived at Full Shout Island, he and other members of the crew waved good-bye to Koala while Tiger walked her to her village. Not long after Koala returned to her home and family, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by the Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. Fisher Tiger was badly wounded in the ensuing battle, but the Sun Pirates managed to steal a Marine ship and escaped. On the stolen Marine ship, Aladdin tried to convince the captain to accept human blood for a transfusion. When Tiger told everyone that he had been a slave, he looked as shocked as the rest of the crew, and listened to Tiger's last words. After that, Aladdin claimed that no matter what Tiger said, he will always be memorialized as a hero of Fishman Island for freeing all the slaves and for his adventures; these words gave Tiger a sense of happiness as he died. After Tiger's Death After Arlong was captured trying to avenge Fisher Tiger, Aladdin found himself under the command of Jinbe. While reading a newspaper explaining Tiger's death, Jinbe noticed that Arlong lied about how he died. Aladdin pointed out that Arlong lied to preserve Tiger's honor. One day, Jinbe received an invitation to join the Shichibukai. After Jinbe accepted the position, Arlong was released. The Sun Pirates split up and Jinbe and Arlong went on their separate ways. Aladdin remained with Jinbe and assured him that if Arlong goes too far with his hatred of humans, they will have to stop him themselves. Due to Jinbe allying with the government, Aladdin was able to return to Ryugu Kingdom. Some time later, an uproar occurred on Fishman Island when a World Noble arrived. Aladdin, Jinbe, and the Sun Pirates who follow him were present. When the noble was threatening Otohime, Shirahoshi cried and called out Sea Kings which sent the noble into a shock and caused him to pass out. Aladdin decided to tend to the noble's wounds as well as Otohime's. After the noble was healed, Otohime decided to accompany him to the surface. After one week, she returned safe and sound with a piece of paper that could make a big difference. Otohime finally reached out to the Fishman Island citizens and collect their signatures. One day, the box containing the signatures suddenly caught fire and Otohime was shot. Aladdin looked around wondering where the bullet came from. He was later seen attending Otohime's funeral, standing solemnly alongside a tearful Jinbe, and watching a visual broadcast by the princes stating that they would continue collecting signatures for their plans for migration. Aladdin's current status is unknown, but if he is still in Jinbe's crew, he will have to leave the island along with the other Sun Pirates after Jinbe forfeited his Shichibukai title. It has been revealed that the Sun Pirates have been working under the jurisdiction of the Yonko Big Mom as part of her protection of Fishman Island, although Jinbe is currently thinking of cutting themselves off from Big Mom as he is seriously thinking of joining the Straw Hat Pirates. What will become of the remaining Sun Pirates if he does so is unknown. Trivia * His name most likely stems from the Middle Eastern folktale; while his appearance (muscular build, ponytail, small full-beard/goatee, tail instead of legs) is a common depiction of a genie, which is featured in the story. * His "1TC" tattoo may come from , the Japanese name for goatsbeard brotula. Site Navigation Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Sun Pirates Category:Slaves Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Flashback Introduction